Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza
by dragonheart971
Summary: Christine Manchester as the long lost adopted daughter of Freddy Fazbear, who, after an 'extended' stay away from home, has finally returned. The question now is will Freddy and the rest of her family remember her in time? Perhaps, but it all comes down to the usefulness of the puppet.
1. Chapter 1

I own only my OC. Happy now?

Xxxxxxxxx

Freddy Fazbear had just awoken to roam the Pizzeria when he heard a muffled sniffle. Confused, he set off to investigate, only to find a small girl, no older then six, crying silently in a corner.

"Hello, what's your name?"

The girl jumped up and back, letting out a startled yelp. Freddy sighed.

"It's just me, Freddy. Don't be scared."

The girl looked at him.

"I'm Christine."

Freddy nodded, happy that she wasn't that scared of him.

"Well then Christine, where are your parents?"

Christine whimpered.

"My mom and dad were killed."

Freddy winced before scooping the little girl into his arms. It was then that Freddy realized the girl was covering her right eye.

"Is there something wrong?"

Christine shook her head, burying her face into his fur.

"No. Before my parents died, I was told I had hetero- hetero- heterochromia. One of my eyes is a different color."

Freddy looked at her, and found himself gazing into an onyx black eye.

"What color is your other eye? I won't laugh, promise."

Christine nodded and moved her hand to reveal an amber eye that would be better suited to the face of a wolf.

Freddy smiled.

"Wow…it's really pretty!"

Christine smiled and leaned into the massive animatronic bear. Freddy smiled softly.

"Christine, would you like to stay here?"

Christine was surprised to say the least.

"Really? I could stay?"

Freddy nodded happily and walked her towards the main party room.

"Sure. I'd be more then happy to have such a special little girl as my adopted cub."

Christine grinned before realizing where they were. Particularly when the Marionette walked up to her.

"So Freddy, who's this?"

Freddy smiled and hoisted her up a bit more.

"Marionette, this is the newest member of the Fazbear family. Meet Christine, my adopted daughter."

Marionette smiled kindly.

"Welcome to the family Christine. I look forward to seeing you around."

Christine smiled and nodded before looking over to Chica and Bonnie who had finally woken up to roam.

"Chica, Bonnie, there is someone I want you to meet."

Bonnie and Chica walked over to Freddy, the bunny bouncing slightly.

"What is it Freddy?"

Freddy smiled softly as Chica spotted Christine, who still hadn't left her spot on Freddy's chest.

"Chica, Bonnie, meet Christine. The newest member of the Fazbear family. She'll be sticking around for a while."

Bonnie smiled excitedly.

"Cool! A little sister to hang out with!"

Chica nodded eagerly.

"I'll make pizza and go tell Foxy!"

She cheered before darting off. Freddy smiled and put Christine down, watching as she walked over to Bonnie, who was far to happy to begin teaching his little sister how to play guitar, which she took to like a pro. The rest of that night, the group are pizza, and enjoyed getting to know their newest family member. Even Foxy got in on the action, going so far as to give her one of his spare eye patches to cover her yellow eye during the day. It was also then that it was decided that during the day she would stay with Foxy, thanks to him being out of order, he was able to keep an eye on her and hide her when necessary. However, there was one person Freddy decided to tell.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Mr. Fazbear," Freddy asked when the company manager walked in the next day.

"Yes Freddy?"

Freddy smiled and stepped to the side and introduced Mr. Fazbear to Christine.

"This is Christine. We were wondering if you could make it legal for her to stay here. Her parents are dead, and we were wondering if you could adopt her so that she wouldn't have to leave."

looked at the girl and nodded.

"We'll make it legal today. Come on Christine. I'll take you to the orphanage and adopt you legally."

Christine nodded and raced after , jumping into the car, only to return an hour later, a official Fazbear, although she had decided to kept her last name as Manchester. Christine smiled broadly and for the next 7 years, she grew up with the Fazbears. Eventually going to attend a boarding high school and going to college after. It was only seven years later that she could even begin to head home, though, it was on her way to the diner that it happened. The event that would change Christine's life forever.

Xxxxxxxxx

Christine was driving back to the diner in which she had been raised in her silver Mercedes-Benz when it happened. She had just started to cross an intersection of the road, when at the same time, a pair of 18 wheelers slammed into the sides of her car. One, a tanker, and the other, a logging truck. Needless to say, the result was a fireball that Christine miraculously survived. All at the hands of a secret benefactor, who pulled her out of the car after the flames had been extinguished and carried her to a secret lab. Where the real work to save her life began.

Xxxxxxxxx

was astonished to say the least that the girl in his arms was alive at all.

 _She'd be a prime test subject for my idea project._

He thought, laying her on an examination table. When he removed her sunglasses, he was even more amazed.

 _And heterochromic too. Impressive, I'll leave that._

He thought, smiling as he started to work. After sedating her so she would sleep through the 'operation' he set to work. Slowly replacing every bone in her body with a super alloy simply called super alloy Z. Finishing only after amputation her hands and replacing them with bionic replicas that had the wiring connected directly to her nervous system so that she could control them the same as her other hands. And, as an added bonus, he gave her razor sharp claws made from the same alloy as the rest of her new skeleton.

After doing the same to her organs, he quickly moved on to her eyes. As promised, he made exact copies of her eyes, seeing that all the shrapnel had ruined them. In the copies, he gave her night vision, heat vision, installed a holographic scanner, and, should all of that fail, he made both of her eyes act as flashlights that could rival a floodlight in brightness. While he had access to her brain, he also installed a small microchip that would give her an 'angry' mode. Boosting her strength past it's already superhuman levels and furthering her fighting skill dramatically. He also installed a secondary chip that had almost infinite storage for her to use on her own, already uploading it with knowledge of weapons and fighting styles.

Deciding to add an additional ability, he also gave her a secondary voice box that would activate whenever she wanted to as long as she was calm and activate automatically when she was angry. The main purpose of the voice box so that she could mimic any sound she's heard, as well as other voices, along with the demonic voice that would kick in whenever she wanted.

Finishing off his masterpiece, left, planning to give her time to recover. However, the second hell turned off the anesthetic, he heard gears whirring inside her body before they stilled and she sat up.

"Why do I feel like I could fight godzilla and win?"

smiled.

"Because after everything I've done to save you and improve your physical body, you probably could."

Christine looked at him for a moment before smiling and pulling out her claws. grinned.

"As you can see, I've uploaded the knowledge of your new abilities and capabilities into one of the microchips in your brain. If you wouldn't mind however, I would like you to stay here for a while so I could see just how strong you are."

Christine nodded, and for the next four years, she trained and was tested on.

Finally allowed to leave the lab, she knew exactly where she was going, and with the black motorcycle she'd built over the year, she took off. Arriving at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria that same day.

"Hello, I'd like to ask for your night guard position if you don't mind."

Xxxxxxxxx

A/N

This is going to most likely go in a very different direction from The New Girl for those of you who have read that fic. Until then, read my other stories and review, and vote on the poll on my page! That's fun right?


	2. Chapter 2

I just own my OC.

Xxxxxxxxx

practically jumped up to hug her.

"Of course! You're hired! Please start tonight at midnight."

Christine smiled, happy that her legal guardian hadn't recognized her thanks to the silver contacts she wore.

"Actually sir, I would like to start at 8. I don't mind long hours."

If at all possible, Christine chuckled as 's smile broadened.

"Of course! Feel free to stay as long as you want. Just as long as you don't leave until 6 a.m."

Christine nodded and smiled before she walked back outside to the main party room to get her first look at her adoptive family in 11 years. She smiled. They were all about bit worse for wear, and Pirate's Cover was still out of order, but besides that, nothing had changed.

She continued watching the animatronics until closing before she slipped off quietly to the guard room. Uploading herself to the security system, she watched the cameras, starting early, and continuing to wind the music box for the Marionette. All was quiet until midnight when she saw Bonnie open his eyes and start to move. However, the second her crawled into the vents, she shined a light at him, forcing him to return to the main stage. Not long after, she noted that Chica was coming into the other vent. As with Bonnie, a light being flashed in her eyes sent her on her way back to the stage.

Christine smiled as she watched the cameras.

"Next should be Foxy. He'll show up in a few seconds."

As expected, she heard Foxy running down the hall at her and slammed the door in his face. After rewinding the music box, she found herself listening for a sound she knew all to well. Not even an hour later, she heard it. Freddy Fazbear's Toreador March. Scanning the cameras frantically, she spotted Freddy coming down the hall.

"Sorry pops."

She whispered, just before slamming the doors shut. The rest of the night was relatively quiet. And she found herself wishing she could talk to one of her animatronic friends. Then she realized.

"Shit! I forgot the music box!"

Just as she started to wind the box yet again, she was tackled out of her chair by the Marionette. It was when she looked up at him and quickly removed her contacts, he froze.

"Christy?"

Christine smiled at her childhood nickname from her old friend.

"Yeah, it's me. Sorry about your music box cousin. I was a bit busy keeping Bonnie from shoving me in a suit."

.The Marionette smiled.

"I understand. Don't worry about it. Besides, I've missed you over the years. You've grown so much!"

Christine smiled and hugged her friend as he helped her up.

"Yeah, I've missed you guys too. But, why is my own father trying to kill me?"

She asked as she put her contacts back in. The Puppet shrugged.

"I don't think they recognized you. You know Freddy would rather be turned to scrap metal then hurt you."

Christine nodded and looked at the clock. 4:59 am.

"I've got another hour here. But, I'll be back tomorrow night at 8. Maybe a bit earlier. While I'm out, can you help them remember me? I'd like to see my family again. Without being on their menu."

The Marionette nodded.

"I'll do what I can little cousin."

Christine smiled and spent the next 30 minutes talking to her cousin before he had to go get ready for the day's show. Putting down the tablet, she walked out to talk to her boss.

" sir, I'll be back at 8 tonight at the latest. I look forward to seeing you again."

nodded and smiled as she left. Completely unaware that his most popular animatronic was now plotting behind his back.

Xxxxxxxxx

On the normal lunch break, Marionette walked over to Freddy, who was helping the others plan a new attack strategy to get the night guard in a Freddy Fazbear suit when he spoke up.

"You don't want to do that Freddy."

"What do you mean?"

The bear animatronic asked. Marionette sighed.

"You all remember Freddy's adopted daughter, Christine, right?"

Chica and Bonnie nodded, Freddy just looked down sadly. Marionette smiled.

"There's a reason the night guard was able to avoid all of you on her first night with no real problems. She IS Christine. She just grew up."

Freddy glared at the Puppet.

"It can't be true. She left years ago."

Chica nodded.

"Yeah, and her eyes were black and amber. The night guard's eyes are silver."

The Puppet sighed.

"She's wearing contacts to make sure doesn't recognize her for now. If you don't believe me, go through your memories of last night Freddy. When she shut the door on you, what did she say."

Freddy went through his memory of the prior night and nearly fell to his knees when he heard what the Puppet was referring to.

"She said sorry. And called me Pops. It really is her!"

Chica and Bonnie began to bounce excitedly as they made their way back to the stage. The rest of the day, the kids and adults commented that the animatronics seemed happier then before. And that night, at 7 o'clock , a while after closing, their joy was justified as Christine entered the building, her old eyepatch covering her amber eye, leaving the Black eye to scan her surroundings. Wary, she crept overtones the marionette and knocked on its box.

"Mark? You here?"

She stepped back just as the puppet launched itself from its box and smiled at her.

"Hey Christine! Oh, and if you were wondering, it worked. Freddy remembered you. I think you know what to do."

Christine nodded and crept up behind Freddy after sneaking onto the main stage.

"Papa!"

She cried, hugging the massive animatronic bear. Freddy's response was immediate assistance he opened his eyes, and upon spotting her, hugged her tightly.

"Christine!"

He murmured as he felt her snugly into his fur. Bonnie and Chica had woken up at the loud cry of Papa, and nearly fainted when they saw Freddy hugging Christine.

"No love for us little sister?"

Christine couldn't help it.

"Hmm … I don't know. You did both try to kill me repeatedly last night…."

Chica pulled a pizza platter from behind her back.

"I brought pizza…"

Christine's eyes lit up as she grabbed the tray.

"And Chica has been forgiven completely. Love ya big sis."

Chica smiled happily and Bonnie sighed, remembering his younger sister's fondness for pizza.

"I got you a gift if I you still want it. Remember that guitar I promised you?"

Christine nodded as Bonnie stepped backstage and returned with a electric guitar that had a flame pattern painted on the face.

"Here ya go Christy. That is, if you still know how to play."

Christine smiled and took the guitar.

"Of course I still know how to play!"

And to prove it, she played a guitar riff that Bonnie had been trying to play for years and failing miserably, perfectly. Bonnie gaped like a fish before sulking.

"Show off."

Christine smiled at him and practically burst out laughing.

"You taught me! You brought this up on yourself!"

Bonnie whined.

"No fair. Why did I let you trick me into teaching you?!"

Freddy chuckled as his adopted daughter fingered out a few more notes on her new guitar. And for the first time in a while, felt that all was right with the world. For now….

Xxxxxxxxx

A/ N

Here's another chapter! Reviews would be nice. Please? Pretty please? WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DISPLEASE YOU?! JUST WRITE THE REVIEW!


End file.
